


Asami’s Secret

by ThatOneGuy56



Series: My Works [25]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: ABDL, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Female Characters, Established Relationship, F/F, I'm Bad At Tagging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:15:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29233635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneGuy56/pseuds/ThatOneGuy56
Summary: Asami has a secret.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Series: My Works [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912684
Comments: 24
Kudos: 42





	1. Found Out

**Author's Note:**

> TW: This work has ABDL themes, as well descriptions of diaper usage. If you don’t like that kind of thing, then don’t read this one. I understand this kind of thing isn’t for everybody, but please no hate.

“Okay, babe, I’ve gotta get going if I’m going to have any chance of being on-time.” Korra said, as she placed her empty bowl in the dishwasher.

“Aw, well I’ll see you later then.” Asami replied, trying her best to conceal the excitement growing within her. Korra walked over to where Asami was seated at the table, and leaned down to steal a quick kiss.

“I’m sorry, I know you wanted to hang out together on your day off.” Korra sighed. “But I promise that next time we’ll do something, okay?” Asami nodded, smiling. Korra kissed her one last time, before straightening up and heading for the door. “I’ll see you later, love you!”

“Love you too!” Asami shouted after her. She waited until for the all too familiar sound of the front door closing and locking, before getting to her feet in a hurry. Now that she alone at last, her excitement came bubbling forth, until she was practically skipping her way towards the bedroom she shared with Korra.

If you asked the average Republic City resident what kind of person they thought Asami Sato was, they’d probably answer something like “determined” or “gifted.” If you asked a Future Industries employee, they’d probably simply say that she was “controlled” or “focused.” At least, those were the qualities that Asami tried her hardest to show off on a daily basis. It was hard enough being a CEO at her age, not to mention the challenge her gender added. Most businessmen usually expected her to fail due to youthful inexperience, or simply because she was a woman.

So, in order to battle against those assumptions, Asami did her best to appear completely in control no matter what. Yet that requirement came with a cost. She’d had problems relaxing for as long as she could remember, especially after a challenging day at work. At least until she finally found an outlet for her stress. You see, Asami had a secret, one that she hadn’t told anyone about. Not even her girlfriend.

Asami opened the door a little too hard in her excitement, causing it to bang against the wall loudly. She winced at the sudden noise, and took a deep breath to calm herself. She had the whole day to herself, so there was no reason to rush. Once she had regained her composure, Asami opened up the walk-in closet. Half of the room was dedicated to all of Korra’s clothing, while the other half was all Asami’s. She knelt down in the center of the room, and carefully removed the two loose floorboards which covered up her hiding place.

Reaching inside, she pulled out a large black duffel bag and carried it out into the main bedroom. Asami dropped the bag on their bed, and unzipped it, barely able to contain her joy any longer. Several items greeted her vision once the bag was open: baby wipes, baby powder, pacifiers, bottles, a few toys and several disposable adult diapers. Smiling broadly, she grabbed one of the diapers and the powder, before quickly beginning to strip out of her clothes. Once she was undressed, she unfolded the diaper and set it down on the floor. Moving carefully, Asami positioned herself on the diaper. A sigh escaped her, as the familiar feeling of thick padding made contact with her skin. She leaned back slightly, and applied a liberal amount of baby powder to her groin area. Then she brought the diaper up between her legs and taped it snugly into place.

Asami then got back to her feet. The thickness of the diaper forced her legs apart slightly, making her walk with a slight waddle. Yet the feeling of being encased in the soft martial filled Asami with a mixture of security and joy. She took a moment to run her fingers through the leg holes, to ensure they wouldn’t leak. Then moved back to the bag and picked out her favorite pacifier, a red and black one that had the Future Industries logo on it, and popped it into her mouth. She immediately began to suck on it, as she gathered up her toys and laid them out on the floor. The floorboards were cool against her bare skin, as she dropped to all fours and started to play.

She started with her favorite, a stuffed sky-bison that she had named lovingly named Cloud. Asami picked Cloud up and held him up in the air above her head, imagining that he was soaring through the sky. Her diaper crinkled loudly with each movement she made, which only helped regress her mind even more.

“The skies are clear, Cloud, let’s go! Yip-yip!” Asami said, her words muffled slightly by the pacifier. She guided the toy around in circles above her, making whooshing sounds and giggling all the while. Eventually, she set Cloud down on the floor next to her, and turned her attention to her building blocks. She dumped them out of their bag, and sat cross-legged on the floor before them. “Okay, Cloud, what should we build?” Asami asked the stuffed sky-bison sitting beside her.

“You’re right!” She exclaimed, leaning forward and picking up a handful of blocks. “A castle is a good idea!” Asami soon became completely focused on building the very best castle she could. A challenging prospect given that the blocks were all different shapes and sizes. But even in her current headspace, her engineering instincts kicked in. Before long, she had managed to construct a decent three story castle. She was just putting the finishing touches on the fourth floor, when the block slipped from her hand and dropped onto the others. The structure teetered for a moment, before finally collapsing into her lap.

“Uh-oh!” Asami giggled, smirking down at the ruins of her castle. Still giggling to herself, she shifted so that she was kneeling, and began to gather up the blocks in order to build something new. As she did so, a steady pressure in her bladder started to build up. Smirking, Asami sat back on her heels and shut her eyes. Despite the many times that she’d done it before, she still sometimes struggled to actually use her diapers. At a moment of focus, the all too familiar feeling of warmth began to spread over her groin. The thick padding absorbed it hungrily.

A long contented sigh escaped Asami, as she took a moment to enjoy the sensation. She continued to play with her blocks for several more minutes, before she eventually grew bored. Stretching her arms above her head, Asami let out a long yawn, the pacifier dropping from her mouth.

“Must be time for a nap.” She said, glancing at the alarm clock on her nightstand. “What do you think, Cloud?” She added, picking up the sky-bison once more. “Yep, it’s naptime, baby ‘Sami!” Asami said, speaking in a slightly deeper tone and moving the stuffed animal’s mouth in time with the words. Giggling at herself, Asami stood up and grabbed one of the bottles from her duffel bag, then headed to the kitchen. She filled the bottle with milk, before sticking it in the microwave. Should I change first? She thought, glancing at her diaper. It was slightly discolored, but looked like it could still hold more. “Hmm, it should be fine.” She muttered, as she pressed her hand against the padding, confirming her assumption.

A second later the microwave dinged, and she retrieved her bottle. She twisted the nipple back on, as she walked back towards their bedroom. As she walked, she placed the rubber nipple in her mouth and began to suck on it eagerly. Once back in the bedroom, Asami leaned down to scoop up Cloud, before crawling onto the bed and settling down on her back. She used one hand to stoke the stuffed animal’s fur, while she held up her bottle with the other. Before long, the warm milk had its desired effect, and her eyes slowly drifted closed.

—

The sound of a door closing woke Asami from her slumber. Groaning slightly, she reached up and rubbed at her eyes. When she finally opened them, the sight before her struck her dumb for a moment. Korra kneeling a few feet from the bedroom door, looking through the duffel bag which must’ve fallen sometime during Asami’s nap. Her movement must’ve caught Korra’s attention, as the Water Tribe woman glanced up at her.

“Oh, good, you’re awake.” Korra said, smirking slightly.

“K-Korra, what...what are you doing home?” Asami stammed. Her hands immediately reached for the blanket and she yanked it over her lower half, though her mind told her that it was pointless.

“Well, I managed to get Mako to cover my shift.” Korra explained, standing up and placing her hands on her hips. “So I decided to come home to surprise my girlfriend.”

“Look, Korra, I-I can...explain.” Asami said weakly, a pang of fear clawing at her chest. She must think I’m a freak! Can you blame her though? Look at you! She’s probably going to leave you over this too. The thoughts rattled around her head, drowning out any others. The combination of fear and embarrassment quickly boiled over. Asami buried her face in her hands and began to cry.


	2. Chapter Two: Coming Clean

The next thing Asami knew, a pair of strong arms wrapped around her, and she found herself being pulled into a fierce embrace. The all too familiar scent of Korra’s perfume filled her nostrils, and Asami relaxed into the hug. She buried her face in her girlfriend’s shirt and cried freely. Korra didn’t say a word, simply running a hand up and down Asami’s back slowly and humming softly. Eventually, Asami calmed down enough to pull away from the hug, though she couldn’t bring herself to look Korra in the eye just yet.

“I-I’m so sorry.” Asami said quietly, reaching over to grab Cloud. She clutched the sky-bison to her chest, as if it could protect her from the coming embarrassment.

“It’s okay, babe.” Korra replied. “I should be the one apologizing, I shouldn’t have gone through your bag like that. But when I saw you, I have to admit that my curiosity got the better of me.”

“You weren’t the one keeping a big secret though.” Asami replied, dryly.

“True, but I don’t blame you for hiding this.” Korra said, her tone gentle. “Can you look at me, please?” Reluctantly, Asami lifted her head until her eyes met Korra’s. Instead of the hate and judgment she’d been expecting, her girlfriend’s bright blue eyes were filled with nothing but love and sympathy. “There’s the brilliant emeralds that I love so much! You really are beautiful, you know that?”

“Korra.” Asami sighed, blushing. “We’re having a serious conversation, flirting can wait.”

“It’s still true though.” Korra chuckled. “But in all seriousness, I’m actually kinda relieved that this,” She gestured to Asami’s diaper. “Was all that you were hiding from me.”

“What do you mean?” Asami asked, confused. Korra turned to look out through their bedroom window. Their penthouse apartment gave them an unobstructed view of Republic City. It was part of the reason they had decided to live there, instead of in Korra’s farmhouse outside the city. Asami hugged Cloud tighter. She knew from experience that Korra sometimes needed a moment to gather her thoughts, and it was best not to pry until she was ready.

“Please don’t take this the wrong way, but I honestly thought you were seeing someone else.” Korra answered, turning to look at Asami once more. “You were just acting so oddly lately, and didn’t really seem to want to hang out with me anymore. So I just assumed that something was going on. Now, of course, I feel stupid for ever thinking that.”

“I’m so sorry, Korra.” Asami replied. “I didn't realize that you were feeling that way. I never intended to hurt you, I swear. I just...didn’t know how to tell you about this.”

“It’s okay, Asami.” Korra said, gently. “Let’s just go have some tea, okay? We can hang out and just watch some of that cheesy soap opera you love so much.”

“You love it too.” Asami teased, smirking. Korra grunted, then leaned in to steal a quick kiss. As always, the feeling of her lips against her own sent a thrill through Asami’s body. Then Korra pulled away, and stood up.

“I’m guessing that you want jasmine tea?” She said, as she headed for the door.

“You know me so well.” Asami chuckled. “I’m just gonna throw on some clothes, then I’ll be right out.” Korra nodded, then left the bedroom. Sighing, Asami stood up and walked over to their closet. She reached for her usual ‘relax at home’ outfit: an old t-shirt and shorts, but stopped. There was no reason to hide her diapers anymore. Shrugging, she picked out one of the oversized shirts that she liked to sleep in, and slipped it on. It was just long enough to cover half of her diaper. She took a quick glance at her reflection in the full-length mirror that hung on the closet door. Wow, I look so small. She thought. Pleased with her choice, Asami went out to join Korra in the kitchen, still carrying Cloud in one hand.

Korra had already set up the kettle on the stove, and was busy grabbing cups from the cabinet. Asami seated herself at the island quietly, hugging her toy to her chest, and watching her girlfriend intently. Korra glanced over her shoulder, and flashed her trademark lopsided grin. Asami glanced away, blushing slightly. She’d seen it countless times before, but that look always made her feel weak in the knees.

“We don’t have any sippy cups, so you’ll just have to use both hands and be careful with this.” Korra said, as she poured Asami’s tea. Asami’s blush deepened, and she giggled nervously. “I’m kidding, of course. Sorry, but I couldn’t resist.”

“It-it’s okay.” Asami replied, quietly. “I-I actually like being teased.”

“Good to know.” Korra replied, as she poured her own cup. They sipped their tea in silence, preferring to gaze out one of the apartment windows at the cityscape. Once they were done, Asami took Korra’s from her and washed them. “Hey, want to watch One Element To Bend with me?” Korra asked, once she was done.

“And here I thought that you hated that ‘cheesy’ soap opera.” Asami chuckled. “But, yes, I’d love to.” Korra led the way into the living room, with Asami following behind her. Korra settled in her usual spot at one end of their couch. Asami was about to join her, when a sudden idea popped into her head, and she froze.

“What’s up?” Korra asked, frowning slightly.

“It’s nothing.” Asami sighed, hugging Cloud. “It’s just...can I sit on your lap?” Korra smiled, and patted her lap in invitation. Feeling slightly nervous, Asami seated herself on Korra’s lap sideways, with her legs stretched out on the couch, and her side leaning against Korra’s chest. Korra wrapped an arm around Asami’s waist, and used the other to turn on their flatscreen TV. The familiar intro music for Republic City’s most popular soap opera began to play. “Oh, hang on, I forgot something.” Korra watched in puzzlement, as Asami hurried off back to their bedroom. It took nearly a minute to find her pacifier from where it had fallen, but once she did spend off back to the living room with it in hand.

She settled back into Korra’s embrace, and was just about to put in the pacifier, when she noticed Korra watching her.

“I’m sorry, is this too much?” Asami asked, suddenly feeling guilty for not asking sooner. “I can stop. Or even put on some pants if I’m going too far too quickly.”

“Honestly, ‘Sami, it’s fine.” Korra said with a reassuring smile. “You look very cute dressed like that. But, babe, you may want to wash that thing before putting it back in your mouth.”

“What are you talking about?” Asami asked, glancing at the pacifier in her hand. Sure enough, there was lint and what looked like some of Naga’s fur stuck to the rubber nipple. “Oh, that’s a good point.” Asami moved to get back to her feet, but let out a squeak of surprise when Korra stood up, cradling her in her muscular arms as if she weighed nothing at all.

“Don’t worry, baby ‘Sami, we’ll get your paci cleaned up.” Korra explained, as she carried Asami into the kitchen. Asami was in heaven. She’d always imagined having someone do this for her, and now that it was actually happening, it felt like she’d stumbled into a dream. To her further surprise, Korra sat her down on the kitchen island, and took the pacifier from her hand. “But, you did bring up an excellent point, babe.” Korra continued, as she carefully cleaned the item. “While this whole baby thing is kinda odd at first, I won’t judge you for it. So, if you’d like, I’m willing to do my best to baby you for a while.” She turned to face Asami once more, the pacifier held out with one hand, while the other rested on her hip. “So, what’s it going to be?”

In response, Asami let out an excited giggle, then snatched up the pacifier and immediately popped it back into her mouth. She did her best to smile around it. Korra grinned broadly, then scooped Asami back into her arms and carried her back to the living room, where sat down with Asami on her lap once more. They cuddled together and watched the show in silence. Asami curled her legs up, and nuzzled her head into Korra’s neck. Being held like this made her feel very small, and safe, and she was hoping that it wouldn’t end anytime soon. That is, until she began to feel pressure building in her bladder once more. She tried getting up, but Korra’s arms would budge.

“What’s up, baby?” Korra asked.

“Uh, well, I need to pee.” Asami replied, her words muffled slightly by the pacifier. Korra chuckled softly, smirking. “What?”

“Asami, what is it that you’re wearing?” Korra asked, taking on a motherly tone of voice.

“Um, a diaper.” Asami said, feeling slightly humiliated and aroused by the question.

“And who wears diapers?” Korra inquired, still keeping up her new tone. Asami’s heart was pounding and her face burned with embarrassment.

“B-babies do.” She replied, quietly.

“And why do babies wear diapers?” Korra continued. Asami stared at her girlfriend in confusion. Then it hit her, and she nearly gasped in shock. No, she doesn’t really expect me to do that! She thought. Not while I’m sitting on her lap, at least. “I asked you a question, ‘Sami. Or was it too difficult for the little baby to answer?”

“Th-they wear them because they can’t control when they need the bathroom.” Asami replied, slowly. Each word only added to the mix of embarrassment and arousal that was building in her.

“So, since you’re clearly wearing a diaper.” Korra said, patting Asami’s thickly padded butt while she spoke. “Then that must be because you’re a baby. Which would mean that you’re far too little to be using the bathroom yet, right?” Asami nodded, unable to bring herself to answer verbally. “Then just relax, and use your diaper like the little baby you are ‘Sami.” Without another word, Korra turned her attention back to the show, leaving Asami to mull over the conversation.

She’s clearly not going to let me up. Asami thought, sighing. So I might as well do as she says, and just relax. She closed her eyes and tried to will her bladder to let go, but nothing happened. Damn it! Now wasn’t the time to be shy, she’d already wet the diaper once, so going again wasn’t asking too much. Except that she’d been alone the first time, and now she wasn’t.

“I don’t think I can, Korra.” Asami said, with a sigh.

“Yes, you can, baby.” Korra replied. “And you can call me Mommy during baby time, okay?” Asami nodded. Sighing, she closed her eyes once more and tried harder. Finally, she succeeded, and her desperate bladder released. A familiar warmth spread over her groin, before being absorbed by the thick diaper. “That’s my good baby!” Asami froze. She hadn’t noticed that one of Korra’s hands was still pressed against her diapered butt. “Aw, is somebody embarrassed? How else was Mommy supposed to know that the little baby needed a change?”

Korra stood up once more, with Asami cradled in her arms. The heiress kept her eyes closed, and simply reveled in the sensation of being carried, until she realized what her girlfriend had said.

“Wait, y-you’re going to change me?” Asami asked, trying to hide her arousal at the idea.

“Well I certainly can’t expect a little baby like you to change herself, now can I?” Korra replied with a chuckle. “Don’t worry, ‘Sami, I’ve already seen all your parts, anyway.” Reluctantly, Asami laid her head back against Korra’s shoulder. A moment later, she was lowered onto their bed, and gently pushed down on her back. She used Cloud to cover her in embarrassment, as she felt Korra’s hands undoing the tapes of her diaper. “Looks like my little baby is a very heavy wetter.” Korra teased, as she removed the soaked garment. Asami shivered, as the cold air tickled her exposed groin.

“Oh, here we are!” Korra’s voice sounded slightly far away. Asami assumed that she was searching through the duffel bag. “You’re certainly a very prepared baby, aren’t you ‘Sami?”

“Y-yes, Mommy.” Asami replied, blushing furiously as she used her girlfriend’s new title.

“That’s a good girl!” Korra praised. “Now I’m going to clean you up, okay?” A moment later, the cold sensation of a baby wipe brushing over her sensitive mound sent a wave of pleasure through Asami’s body. She tried, and failed, to hold back a moan. “Oh, you’re wet in more ways than one, aren’t you ‘Sami?” Korra moved the wipe once more, her fingertips brushing Asami’s clit gently. Asami didn’t even bother trying to hold back the moan this time. “Tell Mommy what you need, little one.” A fresh wave of humiliation washed over Asami. She’d always imagined this exact situation, but now that it was happening, she could hardly believe that it was real.

“P-please let me cum, Mommy.” Asami replied, adopting as much of a pleading tone as she could. Wordlessly, Korra’s hand began to move again, her fingers caressing Asami’s aching clit through the thin material of the baby wipe. It didn’t take long for the pleasure to build up in Asami’s core, and she let out a long wail of satisfaction as a particularly intense orgasm washed over her. Her legs trembled, and her back arched.

“That’s a good girl!” Korra said, gently. She waited until Asami had settled down a little, before cleaning her up with a new wipe, and quickly taping her into a fresh diaper. Asami sat up to inspect her girlfriend’s work. “Yours isn’t the diaper I ever had to change, though it is the biggest.” Asami blushed furiously at the comment. “Now you stay put, little one. Mommy will be right back.” Korra said, before stepping into their en-suite bathroom. Asami did as she was told, and sat on the bed, quietly playing with Cloud while she waited. Soon, however, an all too familiar crinkling sound caught her attention and she looked around for the source. Sure enough, it was coming from the bathroom.

“Uh, Korra?” Asami called out, standing up and approaching the door. “You okay in there-“ The rest of her sentence trailed off, as the door swung open and she took in the sight before her. Korra was standing with her back against the counter, her pants and underwear pulled down to her knees, and what looked like one of Asami’s diapers between her legs. Korra looked up at the sound of the door opening, and froze. A deep blush colored her cheeks.

“I, uh, I can explain.” She stammered.

**Author's Note:**

> Not gonna lie, I’m nervous about posting this one. Simply because I’m not sure what the reaction is going to be. But, if you guys enjoy it, then I post more of the story. If not, then I’ll just delete it and move on to something else.


End file.
